


The Enigma of Akane Owari

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, POV Original Character, Pre-Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akane Owari: the gymnast, and a hypothetical blog article.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Enigma of Akane Owari

"You have to see it to believe it." 

 

Those are the words that swept the gymternet and media when a video was uploaded of Akane Owari's winning performance at a Japanese internal competition. 

 

At first, hearing of the video's contents made me suspicious. A Japanese gymnast, one who isn't on their national team, with a successful Produnova, Gaylord (both I and II), full twisting front tuck and a double front 1/2 beam dismount, as well as a Moors and front triple twist? In addition, an online search of her name yielded virtually nothing except for a bunch of Japanese message boards, and the vast majority of them were discussing her acceptance into Hope's Peak Academy. 

 

However, after about a week of gifspams and "Who is this girl?! This is amazing!" comments, I finally caved and watched the video. I have two things to say: one, that it is virtually impossible for the video to be a fake, and two, I am impressed. 

 

Just like everyone else, she has her flaws. Her form ranges from average to atrocious, she appears to have issues with artistry, and she really should point her toes. However, her routines are quite enjoyable and unique, and as mentioned above, her difficulty level is amazing. She seems to have either a preference for front tumbling or a diastase for roundoffs. 

 

It might have to do with the video's blurriness, but her Produnova is one of the few I've seen which does not make me fear for her knees. Her second vault is either a layout or tucked Tsukahara 1.5 (again, hard to tell due to blurry video.) I could see her feasibly executing another half twist, however, she needs to clean up her form.

 

On bars, her routine is filled with crazily difficult releases like the above mentioned Gaylords. She also performs a Def, piked Tkachev, and counter-kim, in addition to a front tuck mount and Fabrichnova dismount. However, her transitions and pirouetting skills are rather weak. I don't think she performed a single one-handed pirouette.... and her lack of toepoint is incredibly obvious. 

 

Her beam is my favorite routine of hers. While her form and dance issues are still present, they're a lot less obvious. This is also the only event where she performs unique skills on, and I hope to see her full twisting front tuck and double front 1/2 dismount in the code as the Owari I and II. She also performs a Shishova, front tuck, and front pike, as well as a front tuck onto the beam. 

 

She ends her floor with a Podkopayeva. That should probably give you a sense of her difficulty level and stamina there. Or you could consider her other three passes, which are a Moors, front triple twist, and front tuck into double front. Her leaps, while basic, are pretty high and actually quite nice to look at if you ignore her lack of toepoint. The one weakness in this routine is her weak dancing. 

 

All in all, I'm glad the video was real, ended up surprisingly enjoying her, and wishing her a lucky and hopeful future-either on the Japanese international team, or at Hope's Peak Academy. 

 

-B. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ....I am a fan of gymnastics. This is most likely the reason why I wrote this. All gymnastics skills mentioned in this fic are real.


End file.
